1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector such as, for example, an antenna connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector module for use with an antenna connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical antenna connector for an antenna cable such as those used in the automobile industry for radios includes a male connector body generally in the form of a plug and a female connector body generally in the form of a ferrule which forms a socket. In use, the male connector body is plugged into the female connector body to effect a mechanical and electrical connection between the two. Typically, an antenna cable in the form of a coaxial cable is electrically and mechanically attached to one of the connectors such as the male connector, and the other connector, such as the female connector, is electrically and mechanically attached to a circuit such as a circuit on a printed circuit board. In such prior art devices inadvertent axial and/or rotational movement of the male connector body relative to the female connector body makes providing a satisfactory electrical connection difficult. In addition, the lack of satisfactory tactile feedback makes it difficult to know when a suitable connection has been made.